Tystasia
by SilverDawn15
Summary: It's been thirteen years since the fall of the Kinomiyas, and no one wants to remember. But when orphan Takao Granger wants to know who his family is, it's up to Kai Hiwatari and Max Tate to help him while Boris Balkov plans his revenge on Takao.
_'The year was nineteen hundred and sixteen, and my son Bruce was the Emperor of Imperial Japan.'_ In a castle where coaches were bringing people to the front gate was a ballroom with pairs of women and men dancing as a blue haired man sat down in a throne and waved at a five year old blunette boy dancing with an older blunette man. "Oh Otou!" The boy said as the man picked him up and spun him around.

 _'No star burned brighter than that of our sweet Tyson, my youngest grandchild,'_ Tyson broke away from his father and ran to his grandfather to show him a picture he drew and got a bop on the nose in return. _'He begged me not to return to Moscow so I made something for the separation to be better for the both of us.'_

The older blunette showed him a trinket as a dual-haired six year old boy came out of a hallway and took a bite out of an apple he took from the kitchen. "For me?" Tyson asked curiously before looking disgusted. "Is it a jewelry box?" A man in a tux suddenly came out of the hallway behind the six year old and approached him. "Kai! You belong in the kitchen!" He said as he picked up the struggling boy.

"Look." The older blunette said as he used his necklace to turn something on the box, after he finished turning it a miniature version of Tyson's parents came up and twirled around as music played. "It plays our lullaby!" Tyson said as he recognized the melody. "You can play it at night when you go to sleep and pretend that it's me singing." The older blunette said to him.

~On the wind,

~Cross the sea,

~Hear this song and remember,

~Soon you'll be

~Home with me,

~Once upon a December

"Read what it says." The older blunette said as he handed the necklace to Tyson. "Together in Moscow," Tyson said as he read it. "Really! Oh Ojichan!" They hugged in happiness but it was short lived later.

 _'But we would never be together in Moscow, for a dark shadow had descended on the house of the Kinomiyas,'_ A woman dropped her wine glass in fear before someone stepped on while walking through the crowd which parted as he walked. _'His name was Boris. We thought he was a holy man but he was a fraud, power-mad and crazy.'_

"How dare you return to the palace!" Bruce said while blocking him from walking forward. "But I am your confidant!" Boris said innocently as he pulled his hood off. "Confidant? Ha!" Bruce laughed before becoming serious again. "You are a traitor! Get out!" "You think you can banish the great Boris?" Boris asked angrily as he raised his reliquary. "I banish you with a curse!"

Everyone, including Kai who escaped the butler and came back into the ballroom, gasped in shock and fear. "Mark my words!" Boris said to the guests before turning to Bruce. "You and your family will die within the fortnight! I will not rest until I see the end of the Kinomiya line forever!" He lifted his reliquary as dark light shot out of it and hit the chandelier, causing it to fall and slam into the ground as people moved to not get hit.

 _'Consumed by his hatred for Bruce and his family, Boris sold his soul for the power to destroy them.'_ He was a skeleton by the time his soul was taken and grabbed a hold of the reliquary which restored his body. "Go, fulfill your dark purpose," He whispered as dark spirits came out of the reliquary. "And seal the fate of the Emperor and his family once and for all."

 _'From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness ignited into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever.'_ An angry mob of commoners stormed into the plaza and threw ropes around the statue of Bruce before pulling hard enough to make the statue fall to the ground. "Papa!" A kid shouted as they ran through the hallway. "Hurry children!" Bruce shouted to them before Tyson suddenly stopped.

"My music box!" He shouted as he ran back to his room with his grandfather chasing him. "Tyson!" His grandfather shouted as he reached the room and watched Tyson grab his music box before both of them flinched at the sound of a gunshot. Kai opened a part of the wall and watched them curiously before opening the door completely. "This way!" He said as he pulled them to the smaller door. "Out the servants quarter!"

Tyson dropped his music box as he was pushed and tried to get out to get it. "My music box!" "Go! Go!" Kai shouted as he pushed Tyson back, closed the door, and turned around just in time to see three guards with guns burst through the main door. "Where are they boy?" One demanded before Kai threw a flowerpot at him and he smacked the child in the head with the butt of his gun, causing Kai to black out beside the music box.

"Keep up with me little one." Tyson's grandfather said as he and Tyson ran over a frozen lake before Boris jumped off a bridge and grabbed onto Tyson's ankle. "Boris!" "Let me go! Please!" You'll never escape me child! Never!" He didn't notice the ice under him breaking until it was too late and his legs were already submerged. "Brooklyn!" "Master!" A green-eyed orange bat shouted as he landed on the lake seconds before Boris was completely submerged.

A train whistled in the distance as Tyson and his grandfather ran through the crowd at the train station. "Ojichan!" Tyson shouted as his grandfather reached for him from the rails of the caboose. "Take my hand! Hold onto my hand!" His grandfather shouted as they manage to hold hands. "Don't let go!" Tyson pleaded, but just like their hug earlier: it was short lived.

Tyson tripped over something, causing him to fall backwards and hit his head on the deck of the train station. "TYSON!" His grandfather shouted as he was pulled into the train and the crowd thickened so much that he couldn't see Tyson at all. _'So many lives were destroyed that night, what was been was now gone forever. And my Tyson, my beloved grandchild, I never saw him again.'_

* * *

 **I wrote this, I don't know how many years ago, and I decided to publish it. I just made some edits and added a couple of sentences to make it longer while rewriting some of the sentences.**


End file.
